


[podfic] sixty acres of northeast meadow

by growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, M/M, Mpreg, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, a story about love and family and LOVE, soul plants, where the m stands for magical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: a daemon-like AU where instead of animals you have soul plants. Auston's plant decides they're having a baby.





	[podfic] sixty acres of northeast meadow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sixty acres of northeast meadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419724) by [girlmarauders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarauders/pseuds/girlmarauders). 



[download/streaming link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/l7d5ewf5olhk8gs/sixty%20acres%20of%20northeast%20meadow.mp3?dl=0) (40.3MB)  
41:22

**Author's Note:**

> music: bloom by paper kites


End file.
